


A Sky Full of Stars

by deckersqueen



Series: A Last Breath [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Character Study, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Character(s), Non-Canon Relationship, POV Minor Character, Pining, Poor Lavender, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Violence, lesbian angst, not that graphic i think?, this one made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckersqueen/pseuds/deckersqueen
Summary: Lavender Brown had many regrets, but loving Pavarti Patil was not one of them. Now, she lay dying.An analysis of Lavender Brown's last moments.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Series: A Last Breath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Sky Full of Stars

>   
>  ...Two bodies fell from the balcony overhead. As they reached the ground and a grey blur that Harry took for an animal sped four-legged across the hall to sink its teeth into one of the fallen.  
>  ‘NO!’ shrieked Hermione, and with a deafening blast from her wand Fenrir Greyback was thrown backwards from the feebly stirring body of Lavender Brown

Lavender remembered the night she knew she loved Pavarti very well.

It was at the end of third year — they had finished up their exams and were sitting on the top of the astronomy tower together late one night in May, looking at the stars. Pavarti knew all of them, each and every star and constellation, from the smallest to the largest. In her soft, quiet voice, she told Lavender of the great warrior Orion, of the pretty maiden Cassiopeia, of the great bear Ursa. Lavender was entranced, not only by the story, but also with the way Pavarti spoke with her voice rising and falling like waves, and the way Pavarti’s eyes glimmered, just as luminous as the stars above them.

As they sat at the top of the tower and the breeze ruffled their hair and their laughter echoed musically in the night sky, Lavander realized how beautiful Pavarti was, with her freckles and soft brown eyes and slender face and her intelligence and kindness, and Lavander wanted nothing more than to stay up there forever, without a care in the world.

Now, she was staring at the night sky again, four years later. It was cool and breezy, like that night so many years ago, but it was different, wrong — Pavarti’s warm hand was not in her own, and she heard crashes and screams and crying rather than crickets and the sound of the squid splashing in the Great Lake. And she was not lying on a blanket that Parvati had sewed with her when they were twelve, but rather in a pool of red. 

Lavender had never told Pavarti the truth. She hadn’t told Pavarti she loved her. She wasn't brave enough, unlike Pavarti. For years, Lavender tried to push aside her feelings. She tried so hard to not think about her best friend that way. She had tried so hard to date boys, boys who were, by all counts, perfect — attractive and funny and likable — but she never felt for them the way she felt for her best friend. And now she was dying and she would never be able to tell Pavarti what she meant to her.

She was dying. Actually dying.

Lavender couldn’t breathe as she choked and coughed and tasted iron. But mercifully, it didn’t hurt anymore. It had hurt worse than anything she could have imagined as Greyback’s fangs sank into her throat, as she felt her arm snap, as she tried so hard to push him away. But not anymore. Now, she was just tired. She felt a lump in her throat as she wished that Pavarti was with her — Pavarti would know what to do. She was so smart, and so kind, and so perfect. So unlike Lavender. Pavarti never would have gotten into this mess.

Lavender stared up at the sky. She recognized one constellation — Orion, the hunter and lover of Artemis. Artemis was a goddess, and Orion a mere mortal, but she had loved him and he had loved her and he had died, killed by a scorpion set on him by Zeus. But Artemis, in her love, had placed him in the sky, and he watched over her forevermore. 

As she started at Orion, Lavender felt the lump in her throat grow, for she wouldn’t get the gift of living among the stars, but she pushed down the tears. Orion was brave. Pavarti was brave, too. And Lavender, whatever she was lacking in intelligence or beauty or kindness like Pavarti’s, was a Gryffindor.

She wouldn’t die sniveling like a coward. She would make Pavarti proud. 

And with that though, Lavender sighed and closed her eyes for the last time. 

She wasn’t afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super tricky, but I hope I did Lavender justice. Please feel free to offer criticism or make requests.


End file.
